


A Home

by shuu_chan



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, Post-Canon, Post-Kings Rising, mostly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-28
Packaged: 2018-08-28 20:46:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8462398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shuu_chan/pseuds/shuu_chan
Summary: Damen & Laurent just ridiculously being in love.





	1. Chapter One

It had been a long day. Damen had to sit through hours and hours of boring council meetings, listening to old men bickering about land disputes. Finally, after about 5 hours, Damen had decided that enough was enough, and adjourned the council meeting for the day. The sun had already set when he stepped out of the room. Nikandros stepped after him. Looking at his old friend, he realized that he seemed just as weary as he was. They exchanged a knowing smile and Nikandros patted him sympathetically on the shoulder and walked towards the exit. Damen turned the opposite way, to his chambers.

 

He felt exhausted and frustrated. The weather was unforgiving and the long meeting had been fruitless.

 

And the worst of all was the absence of his Veretian counterpart. The absence of the bright presence beside him was almost unbearable. He had known that he would miss Laurent very much, but this was something else entirely. Every moment without him was like a spear in his chest, digging deeper, lodging inside him permanently. He regretted letting Laurent go to Acquitart, alone, to deal with trade routes on the Vere-Vask border. If he had known he would miss the blonde so much, he would've gone with him.

It had been almost ten days since Laurent had left for Acquitart from Marlas, where they were operating from temporarily. He thought of the last night before Laurent's departure, their farewell: limbs tangling, bodies joined and Laurent's sweet, soft lips. And then the more public farewell, that came later, their foreheads touching and Laurent breathing in Damen's scent as if to memorize it. He missed Laurent’s jibes and his teasing. He remembered Laurent's smile, soft and genuine, and was surprised he had gone so long without it. _Ten days._

 

He entered the King’s chamber, now both his and Laurent’s. Quickly undressing, he fell unto the bed. Here, in their bed, Laurent’s absence was more pronounced. He turned his mind to political matters.

  
Laurent was probably handling the business very well, knowing him.

 

As for himself, he was managing barely. The Veretian Council was insufferable without Laurent. The only thing he gained at the endless string of the meetings was a headache. Hopefully he would be able to bring the land disputes to a closure soon.

 

Night had fallen. It was hot. Slowly, he drifted into unconsciousness.

As sleep came to claim him, his thoughts turned to Laurent once again and he was powerless to turn them away.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a very late update, i know!

It was still somewhat dark, though dawn was not far off. Outside, the makeshift camp was waking still; Servants and attendants bustling about. It was a small, organized camp filled with a few soldiers (both Akielon and Veretian), some councilmen (again, both Akielon and Veretian) and servants. It was not a large retinue, ‘not befitting the splendor of a king’, Herode had said. But these were the Vaskian Tribes they were dealing with. Refrain and caution was important.

At least this time they did not carry them blindfolded to the camp.

Laurent stepped out of his tent, absent-mindedly doing the laces on his sleeves. A servant had brought him his breakfast earlier and had offered to do his laces; he had dismissed the servant and as a result, had to do the laces on his back on his own –with some difficulty. He blamed it on Damen — Damen, who was not here, and whom he had not seen for more than two weeks now. Damen, who did his laces tenderly and lovingly and (he had to admit) proficiently.

As it turned out he had not been the only person missing Damen, some of the tribeswoman had made some remarks in passing alluding to his Akielon slave. He had seen Kashel and some other women looking expectantly at his entourage as he had approached camp. Even Halvik had enquired about where ‘his barbarian’ was. That had made him smile.

He looked towards the mountains in the horizon, he could see the glimpse of the sun behind them. As the sun rose, he could see the long and organized lines of the Vaskian camps stretching out to a considerable distance. 

The negotiations had been tough. The women were tough. There were other clan leaders besides Halvik and he had to win their favor all over again. He had carefully chosen the councilmen for this. In the two weeks at the frontier, they had laid down the routes and roads for the exchange of goods. They discussed the goods Vere and Akielos were willing to export and how much. And of the goods they wanted from the kingdom of Vask. And after meticulous planning, long-enduring debates, bargaining and (some) bribery, his job was done.

Finally.

Today they would ride towards Marlas. And after four days he would be with Damen. He let himself feel the light-headed relief and something like happiness. He went to his horse and fed him an apple, stroking his mane.

"Your Majesty," said Lazar, approaching from behind, "The men are ready to ride." 

He simply nodded and mounted his horse. After greeting Halvik and the others one last time, they rode out. With the wind in his hair and warm feeling in his chest, he felt, at last, the solace of riding 'home'.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave feedback! The next chapter will be coming much sooner

**Author's Note:**

> More to come!!  
> My first time writing capri fanfiction, I hope you like it! Please leave feedback :^D


End file.
